


Bipolar

by MerryLittleKittyFairy



Series: Mentality [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grand Theft Auto Setting, Bipolar Disorder, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-10
Packaged: 2019-01-31 11:17:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12680811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerryLittleKittyFairy/pseuds/MerryLittleKittyFairy
Summary: noun "a mental disorder marked by alternating periods of elation and depression."





	Bipolar

It's scary and Gavin doesn't like admitting it.But he’s pretty sure he’s sick.

 

Whenever he’s off a job,away from the screens and the noise it hits-the sudden depression,the nonsensical words,the highs of mania,just the complete works.

 

People just don't get it.

 

The Golden Boy is perfect,Gavin Free is not,he’s just a mess.

 

He doesn't run like normal people,does some things that he knows better,simple manners that drive others mad.

 

He gets into conflicts way too often,saying the wrong things and then getting the others involved.

 

Which leads to fights.

 

Then to the panic.

 

He cries after those fights,anxiety welling up to the point he doesn't move.It's overwhelming sometimes.He found lying on the floor does wonders.

 

Sometimes,Geoff is there to comfort him,Jack is too,though he mostly goes to Michael when he can,but as of late,Jeremy has been most helpful.

 

He goes to Jeremy one night,and the man is reading.

 

Gavin is a mess.He knocks.Jeremy looks up.

 

“Hey,Gav”he says,looking up at him, “You okay?”

 

Gavin shakes his head.

 

This isn't the first time he’s come to him,so by climbing up onto the bed next to him,Jeremy just knows.

 

He’s done the same.

 

They just sit there,Jeremy’s hand running through the other’s fluffy hair.

 

“You’re not your illness, remember that”Jeremy whispered the same statement that both Gavin and Matt would tell him on his bad days., “Okay,Gav?”

 

Gavin nods into the comforter.He falls asleep there.Jeremy joins him soon after.

 

**Author's Note:**

> hey look its your mentally-ill author,coming to you live with another thing.
> 
> My dad is actually bipolar and though it might just be mild,I think i might be too.got me that 10% chance it seems.I'm not quite sure i am ,as self-diagnosis is not a thing.Stay safe guys,gals and fellow pals. Anyway, I'm fine but yeah. Sorry Gav,I love you.


End file.
